Metal Gear Solid Outtakes
by Do That Funky Samurai Chicken
Summary: A batch of Metal Gear Sold 1, and 2 outtakes. Flame if you want, if the response on the reviews are good, I'll continue it!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You've seen one, you've seen 'em all. I don't own any of the characters from Metal Gear Solid, Konami and Hideo Kojima do. So go ahead and sue me! I'm off to Mexico! You can do, and get anything in Mexico! It's the American way!  
  
Tactical Espionage Action  
  
Metal Gear Solid  
  
Outtakes  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
~~~-----Scene: Opening scene where Snake is infiltrating Shadow Moses.---- ~~~  
  
Snake: ::he arises from the water, then several bubbles come up from under:: Jeez..that was a wet one.  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Snake: ::he floats still, his back facing the ceiling::  
  
Director: .....Cut!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
~~~-----Scene: Snake is in the torture room with Ocelot.----~~~  
  
Ocelot: ::he makes little doodley circles on Snake's chest, talking in a seductive voice:: Now..big boy..I'm going to send some..JOLTZ..into this..big..masculine..body of yours..  
  
Director: CUT!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Ocelot: Now..I'm going to send 1000 voltz of-  
  
Snake: ::laughing:: Heh heh..You've got long hair..  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Ocelot: Now..I'm going to send 1000 voltz of electricity through your body, let me demonstrate your part.  
  
Director: Cut-..wait...keep rolling!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
~~~-----Scene: Raiden is using the sniper rifle to guard Emma as she crosses the oil ramp.----~~~  
  
Raiden: ::he accidently shoots a vital point of the oil tank, and Big Shell sinks:: My bad!  
  
Director: ................  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Raiden: ::His gun accidently fires, and hits Emma in the head::  
  
Director: Cut!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Raiden: ::lays on the floor completely still::  
  
Director: CUT!!! How much diazepam did he take?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
~~~-----Scene: Snake is sneaking around in the Blast Furnace----~~~  
  
Snake: ::Is hiding behind a crate, he sticks his foot out, trying to hold in his giggling::  
  
Guard: ::He trips over his foot and falls to his death in the burning oils::  
  
Snake: He fell!! XD  
  
Director: Cut!! For god's sake..get the stunt man...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Snake: ::he spits a big loogy off the railing, and into the boiling oils below, and watches it sizzle up:: Cool!  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Snake: It's too hot in here! ::He begans taking off his sneaking suit, unknowingly being watched by the camera on the lower level::  
  
Liquid: -On Comm.- Yeah! Give it to me, baby!!  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
~~~-----Scene: Raiden is leading Emma Emerich to the elevator on the flood Floor B1, infested with bugs.----~~~  
  
Raiden: ::He screams in a high pitched voice and grabs onto Emma:: EMMA! Help! I hate bugs!!!  
  
Director: Cut!..::mumbling something with the two words "friggin' pussy.." in it::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Raiden: ::With the coolant in one hand, he examins all the bugs, accidently spraying Emma in the eyes with the spray::  
  
Director: CUT! Get the poisin control center down here!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
~~~-----Scene: Snake is off the first cargo elevator above the deep sea dock, getting tips on codec.----~~~  
  
Naomi: And..if you continue this mission successfully..maybe I'll give you a private cavity search myself..  
  
Snake: No, let your hands rest, I don't swing like that. ::he grins and grabs a guard's ass::  
  
Guard: What was that noise?!  
  
Director: Cut! Eww...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Mei Ling: Now Snake..there's an old saying that goes..you should never pluck vegetable from-  
  
Snake: ::giggling:: You have a funny accent.  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Colonel: Well..it looks like all these years haven't worn you down, eh Snake?..  
  
Snake: Of course not! -crack!- My friggin' back!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
  
  
Well there you have it. Feel free for reviews!! 


	2. Outtakes 2

Disclaimer: You've seen one, you've seen 'em all. I don't own any of the characters from Metal Gear Solid, Konami and Hideo Kojima do. So go ahead and sue me! I'm off to Mexico! You can do, and get anything in Mexico! It's the American way!  
  
Tactical Espionage Action  
  
Metal Gear Solid  
  
Outtakes  
  
~~~~----- Scene: Raiden and Rose reunite in Manhattan -----~~~~  
  
Rose: Do you remember what day it is?..  
  
Raiden: Rose..of course...Time for some action!! ::grabs her ass::  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Rose: ::she puts a hand on her pregnant stomache:: Jack...and the baby?..  
  
Raiden: The baby?..  
  
Rose: Mm hmm..I love you Ja-...  
  
Raiden: :An after image of Raiden slowly fades away as you can see him dashing down the street::  
  
Director: Cut!! Get those feet movin', boys!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~----- Scene: The tanker is sinking after the attack of Metal Gear RAY -- ---~~~~  
  
Otacon: SNAAAAAAAAAKE!!!!!  
  
Snake: What is it?!  
  
Otacon: Do you think we can find comfort in each other's arms?  
  
Snake: Otacon...this isn't the time...  
  
Director: Cut! Keep your personal lives outta this, you two!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Liquid/Ocelot: You don't have what it takes after all, Snake!! Your going down, with this tank-! ::RAY hits it's head on the ceiling of the tanker:: Ow...  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~----- Scene: Snake is in the first snowfield. -----~~~~  
  
Deepthroat: -On codec- Watch out! There's mines in that area! Use a mine detector! Call me Deepthroat!  
  
Snake: ::giggling and twiddling thumbs:: Enrique..how did you get this number..you're so naughty sometimes..  
  
Deepthroat: ...I have to change my alias.....  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Snake: ::readying himself for the battle with the tanker::  
  
Vulcan Raven: ::He stands outside the hatch with the gatling gun:: Snakes and ravens don't mix! Asta la vista bab-..I mean...  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~----- Scene: Raiden is wandering around Arsenal Gear, naked -----~~~~  
  
Raiden: ::he enters the 'Ascending Colon' and meets up with Snake:: Huh? Why'd you bother to get dressed?  
  
Snake: Damn kid...  
  
Director: CUT!!!..I feel sick..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
- ALERT! ALERT! -  
  
Raiden: ::he jumps up and hangs onto the above ramp::  
  
Guard: MY EYES!!!  
  
Director: CUT! Raiden, I told you not to do that when people are around!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~----- Scene: Snake is in the cell after being tortured by Ocelot. ----- ~~~~  
  
- On Codec -  
  
Colonel: Snake..I've got to talk to you about something...  
  
Snake: About Meryl?...  
  
Colonel: No, actually, I've run out of viagra, you wouldn't happen to have any extra on you by any chance?  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Snake: ::He does the whole "dead body trick" with the ketchup given to him by Otacon::  
  
Guard: ::he runs in, but is plowed down by Snake::  
  
Snake: Heh..cool beans..::he slides and trips on the excess ketchup on the floor, and lays there motionless::  
  
Director: SNAAA-I mean, cut!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Well there you have it once again! I gurantee that the third chapter will be far off the best, and will be complete within no time! Until then..let's sing a nice little song that's fun and educational for the entire family!.. 


End file.
